A fated meeting
by animefreakg
Summary: A blizard is coming to berk everyones getting ready hiccup helps the best he can. when they are exorcising the young dragons so they dont grow restless, there is an accident with the nadder hiccup is riding. DISCLAIMER this is a HiJack or FrostCup or HiccupxJack Frost whichever term you like.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry if it is a little short but please review and read please make sure you read before you review**

**lol my first fanfiction so dont be devastatingly harsh please.**

* * *

chapter 1

Hiccup

This morning we found out about a horrible blizzard about to hit Berk. Getting ready for the blizzard was hard we had to stock pile fire wood, round up the animals, make sure everyone had enough food, reinforce the shelters, and exorcise the young dragons.

We starter with gathering and stock piling the fire wood we went into the forest to get wood for cutting. Fishlegs grabbed a tree that had just been felled, having to out do him Snotlout managed to carry two. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had one, i grabbed a hold of a small one but i couldn't carry it Astrid walked over "Hey Hiccup let me help" She said lifting the base end. I could tell she was carrying over half of the weight.

then we got to the rounding up of the animals. every time I got any of the animals gathered they would bolt. then when we got all but one of the animals into the barn the last animal was the largest ram we had (Gobbers experiments trying to come up with giant sheep that the dragons couldn't carry off) so it was about the size of a large dog. We circled it, it charged me... SMACK the top of his head slammed into my chest knocking me backwards. Everyone else chased after it, as i laid there trying to catch my breath. When everyone gave up chasing him he pranced over to the barn, I could swear he was sticking his tongue out at me.  
Toothless came over and looked at me with the 'why are you there' look he used sometimes. "you ever been gored in the chest by a ram?" I asked not sure why but I felt like I needed to explain. "Not fun" I said to him and with that he helped me up.

The others finished checking the food store and reinforcing the shelters. Now we got to what I was good at riding dragons. "We each take a young dragon and ride it around the island once, there are enough dragons that we each should take three trips." I said to them. "and we should stay together in case the storm comes faster then we thought" I finished grabbing a young dragon and taking off.  
'The first two trips went great' I thought to my self as i waited for the others to land, i climbed onto a deadly nadder this time. "lets see what astrid likes about you guys" I said. "Lets go" I shouted to the others as we took off. Then a gust of wind hit us the nadder I was riding wasn't strong enough to break free from the powerful embrace of the wind and we were carried off.

When the wind finally lost enough strength for us to break free we were near an island I did not recognize. The sea was white, I dove down for a closer look. the top was frozen but not thick enough to walk on I decided. Then I saw the boy.  
He was running, dancing, skating, along the ice he held a staff in his hands spinning jumping leaping it was amazing, 'He was amazing' "No Hiccup you shouldn't be thinking like that" I said to my self. But I couldn't stop looking at him, the way he moved was so graceful so beautiful it made astrid's most complicated figure skating routine look like ice hockey compared to him. As I was staring at him he started to move closer to me, closer to the thin ice. 'no' I thought to myself 'he has to stay on the thicker ice'. After this i decided to yell to him "GET OFF THE ICE ITS NOT SAFE!" As I was leaning down to yell this an updraft hit the dragon I was riding I lost my grip plummeting towards the ice I screamed "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Then I hit the ice I could feel the cold and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was having fun skating, running, sliding, jumping along the ice as he put a layer of ice over the water around the most recent island he had visited. Trying all sorts of new tricks a spin here a flying leap there. 'if someone could see me what a show this would be' he thought laughing. he had had a long time to practice. Then he saw it a blue and yellow stripe streak past then slow down.

Was that a... dragon? He shook his head and looked again sure enough it was a dragon. 'Thats strange' he thought to himself 'the only dragons I have seen were the size of cats'. the dragon went down towards the ice jack thought 'this is my chance to get a good look at it.' as he got closer he noticed a figure on the dragons back. 'Wow not only are there large dragons but there are people crazy enough to ride them' Jack thought as he moved closer to get a better view.  
As Jack neared where the dragon was he heard a voice yell at him "GET OFF THE ICE ITS NOT SAFE" I looked around and did not see anyone 'did he see me?' jack thought confused but he did not have time to think about before the dragon jerked upward and the figure was dislodged and plummeted towards the ice screaming "AAAAHHHHH". seeing this jack rushed over to the new hole in the ice he reached in but didn't feel him jack ended up sticking his head to see where the figure was. 'there' Jack thought as he reached out and grabbed the riders tunic and pulled him out.  
Noticing the boy wasn't breathing Jack created a temporary shelter out of ice. Jack started a rhythmic compression of the boys chest. He leaned down to try to breath air into the boys lungs. Their lips met Jack closed his eyes for a little then thought 'no jack you need to concentrate' he exhaled he could feel a slight inflation of the boys chest. Then continued the rhythmic compressions. While Jack was leaning down breathing air into the the boys lungs, Hiccup started breathing again. He noticed a strange boy was next to him, then noticed that the boys lips were in contact with his they were cold it felt great not wanting it to end he closed his eyes again. Sitting back up to start the compressions again, thats when he noticed the boy was breathing.  
"Thank goodness" jack said exhaling. hiccup opened his eyes saw the boy watching him. he closed his eyes again and everything went black.

'I need to get him to the island' Jack thought. crafting a sled out of the temporary shelter he started towards the island gaining speed as he went. Reaching the island in a few minutes. Jack found a cave laid the boy down in it then got some wood. Luckily Jack met a cat sized dragon he picked it up and set it on his shoulders and went back to the cave. He had the dragon light a fire. To warm the boy up, he just sat watching the boy waiting for him to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long. thanks for the reviews**

**I wasn't able to get on the computer and I can't update from my phone. I am so happy that all you guys like my story. Don't be shy about asking me to add anything in a review or in a pm. Love you guys.**

**If you cant find it i probably moved it to the M section.**

* * *

Jack sat there watching the boy sleep. The way that his chest rose and fell he was so 'cute' jack thought. As he got up from where he was sitting and went out to get some food for the boy. Floating into the air he spotted a small bird. Moving towards it and reaching out. The bird spotted him and started flying away. Chasing the bird Jack was gaining on it he grabbed ahold of it then crashed into a snow drift. Dusting himself jack stood up still holding the bird jack headed back to the cave. Plucking the bird Jack placed it on a spit over the fire.  
Jack sat next to the boy occasionally rotating the bird. Jack looked over at the boy, brushing the hair out of the boys face. It was amazing how the firelight made his face glow and his skin was so warm. 'He must have someone who cares about him a lot where he comes from' jack thought 'how could he not' he thought 'that small frame of his was so cute, the glimpse of his eyes they were beautiful how he called out to me when he thought i was in danger' Jack sat there thinking he was so lost in thought he didn't notice the boy had woken up and was staring at with those beautiful emerald eyes.  
"Hi" the boy said shocking jack back to reality. "W-what?" jack asked startled. "I said hi" the boy said to Jack. "Are- are you talking to me?" jack asked gesturing to himself. "Noooo" the boy said sarcastically "i am talking to the rock behind you... of course i am talking to you who else would i be talking to?" hiccup said as if him talking to jack was nothing big. Jack started pulling his hand away from the boys face. "If you are talking to me that means you can see me" Jack said joyously and a little embarrassed. Hiccup grabbed jacks hand. "don't go" he said as he sat up. "Why would I leave?" jack asked as if that was the last thing on his mind. "You see me." Jack stated plainly. "by the way what is your name? or should I call you dragon boy?" Jack asked. "Hiccup. What about your's" Hiccup asked. "Jack." Jack said then asked. "Are you hungry?" "Starving." Hiccup replied.  
Jack took the bird off the spit handing it to Hiccup. "HOT!" Hiccup said dropping the bird on his lap. "I didn't notice, sorry" jack said apologizing.. "don't worry about it" Hiccup said for some reason he couldn't stand seeing him like that. "why didn't you notice that it was hot?" Hiccup asked. "I-I-I don't know" Jack said "I have been like this since i can remember" Jack said as his eyes began to tear up. Hiccup reached out and hugged Jack, he didn't know why he did it just something inside him told him he needed to. When he did he could feel why jack couldn't tell the bird was hot his skin was cold like touching a stone that you just took from a stream. Jack realized that Hiccup was shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked Hiccup. Hiccup shrugged. "Just cold I guess" He replied. Jack took off his cloak and draped it over Hiccup's shoulders saying "Eat the bird your hungry remember." Jack put his arm around Hiccup and thought 'this is great someone who is finally able to see me.' They sat there together enjoying each others company.


End file.
